Time Peace
by pheofox22
Summary: When Bloom cleans the attic for her mother..she finds a doorway that leads her to the future, whould she be able to go back? Read and Review Please!
1. An Open Door

**_I don't own Winx Club and never will..Pheofox22_**

**Time Peace**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

** AN OPEN DOOR**

"What was that?"

"What was what, honey?" Bloom's mother Vanessa asked.

"I felt something..something very strange." Bloom replied.

"Maybe you should take it easy Bloom. You've been through a lot over the past few days at school." Mike her father sighed, Bloom sat down on the couch. She did have a nasty couple of days when the witches struck Alfea's campus.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's great to be back home, safe and sound." Bloom replied, it was the first few days of summer vacation, she decided to just chill out from all that fairy stuff and relax for the summer.

"We think it's great you're home too." Vanessa said. "but you still have to do _some _chores around here. I was going to clean out the attic today, maybe I need a little assistance."

"I'll help." Bloom offered.

_**The Attic **_

"Wow mom, you saved everything up here. I never knew you kept so many things I haven't seen up here."

"Your father and I were pack rats in our first years of marriage." Vanessa replied as they searched.

"Hey mom, what's this book? Is it a journal of some kind?" Bloom asked holding up a brown covered book. Vanessa took the book and smiled.

"This is my journal from high school." Vanessa said. "I was quite the dreamer you know, it might not be as exciting as Alfea but I sure had an adventure there."

"What does it say?"

"Oh just some of what I've went through, little poems and dreams I had of the future." Vanessa pointed out skimming the pages. "These take me back, when I was in my second year of highschool I had a dream to become a florist and have children and live happily ever after."

"That is so nice..your dream came true!" Bloom cried as she hugged her mother.

"Of course it did, and I bet all your dreams will always come true too, Bloom." Vanessa said sincerely. "Now we need to finish up quickly before I start making supper."

"Don't worry mom. I'll take care of the rest, you go and start the pizza.."Bloom replied as she extended her arm and moved the boxes by magic as Vanessa went downstairs.

_ I wonder what my life would be like in the future,_ Bloom pondered as she teleported a few boxes she looked through downstairs._ What would life be like after Alfea?_

"I guess I'd be doing something useful, maybe I'd go back to Sparx and save it from eternal winter..or stay in Gardenia and be mom's assistant..man I can't really see past what I'm doing now, huh Keko." she muttered to her blue and white bunny who was searching through a small box and ended up wearing a doll hat.

"_Bloom...Bloom!"_

"That voice..is that you Daphne?" Bloom wondered. Daphne was the nymph that was usually lingering in her sleep and was originally Bloom's caretaker many years ago on the planet Sparx.

"_Come this way!" _the voice said quickly.

"Where!" Bloom asked and followed the voice to a closet door. "Where are you?"

"_Open the door..open the Time Corridor!" t_he voice commanded.

"Here goes nothing.." Bloom sighed and opened the door. A flash of light blinded Bloom for a minute and as she opened her eyes she saw that the closet door wasn't just a closet filled with shoes, but a entranceway to some other dimension!

**

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review it..and wait to find out what's in the next chapter of Time Peace Pheofox22_**


	2. Through the Time Corridor

**Time Peace continues..**

**CHAPTER TWO**:

**THROUGH THE TIME CORRIDOR**

"_Bloom! Time is short...follow my voice!" _the voice called, Bloom looked around, the halls were surging with white and blue sparks, and the floor seemed to be like an endless pit. "_Don't worry Bloom, just follow my voice...then you'd be secure."_

"Okay." Bloom hesitated as she started to walk slowly out of the attic and seemed amazed that there was an invisible pathway she could walk on. The door clicked shut as she moved farther away from it until it turned blue and the number "2005" appeared in silver letters. She looked backwards to see there were other doors marked in the two thousandths.

"_Don't look back..you must move forward! Find me..find you!"_ the voice cried.

"Find me? What are you talking about?" Bloom asked as she walked past the doors 2006 and 2007. "Wait!"

"_2013Bloom! Find number 2013!"_ the voice cried louder. Bloom ran towards the door and tried to open it.

"It won't budge!" Bloom answered turning the knob to the purplish blue door.

"_Open it with your heart...find me! Find you!" _the voice repeated. Bloom closed her eyes and pointed a finger towards the door. Orange sparks shot towards the lock and the knob turned.

"I'm coming..." she said as she opened the door. Another burst of light hit her and when she finally opened her eyes she saw...

_**

* * *

Gotta cut you short...I know it wasn't very long but how could I resist?**_

_**Review if you must.**_


	3. Magix 2013

_I don't own Winx Club and never will.._

**Time Peace continues:**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**MAGIX 2013**

...It was Magix.

"Weird...how come I know this place, but not know it at the same time." Bloom asked herself as Keko bounced into her arms. The city somehow changed since she left it, there were new stores and more advances in technology. She stopped to ask where she was to a couple and they answered the same thing. "If this is Magix, why doesn't it feel right?"

"Bloom! Where have you been!" a somewhat familiar voice called as she passed a cafe. Bloom turned around to see if it was Flora, but she didn't her flower powered friend anywhere.

"Come on Keko, we're getting out of here.." Bloom shouted, but didn't know where do go. "..Somehow."

"Sorry Flora. It's so good to see you, but I have to meet someone special." another voice came from the cafe. It sounded like the voice she was following..but also sounded like her own.

"Another dinner date with Skye?" Flora asked.

"Not funny Flora." other voice said. Bloom turned around to see a woman who had fiery red hair, clear blue eyes and the same features Bloom had!

"So when's this someone going to show up?" Flora asked, she was in a pink and lime green tye-dyed t-shirt and her loopy earrings and bracelets, she wore a lime green short skirt with a long pink belt. Bloom walked towards the two ladies and saw that her look alike had a turquoise stretched polo top and a pair of ragged blue jeans.

"She's here now." the woman said as her eyes fixed onto Bloom's eyes.

Flora's eyes were looking towards Bloom and back towards her friend.

"You can go now.." the woman insisted. Flora obeyed. "Come here young lady.."she beaconed at Bloom. Bloom walked towards the woman and sat down beside her.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"I mind asking who are you?" the woman returned.

"I'm Bloom from Gardenia, Earth." Bloom blurted. The woman nodded knowingly.

"Then me and you have something in common." the woman answered.

"What!"

"My name's Bloom too, and I am from Gardenia." the woman replied.

"Okay, this is confusing. How did I get here? What's going on?"

"Let me explain. You have travelled through a time corridor. It's one of the rarest types of transportation..you have come from Gardenia to Magix in the year 2013." older Bloom said.

"2013? That's the door I came through." Bloom answered brightly. "But why? Why did you bring me here, Bloom?"

"Because the Dragon Fire isn't safe...Icy, Darcy and Stormy came into the future and helped their older selves get out of Mail Guard Prison, an inter realm asylum for extremely dangerous fugitives. They want the Dragon Fire back."

"Well, they won't get it! Not on my watch!" Bloom shouted.

"The Trix's older beings are really powerful. They must be three times as strong as the ones who were banished from Cloud Tower our freshman year." older Bloom said.

"Well then we'll get the Winx Club together and blow those witches out of the sky!" Bloom said. "The Dragon Fire needs to be protected..no matter what happens."

"Bloom, finding the girls might take a while. We might not be able to get them.." older Bloom added.

"Why? Flora's here..Where are the rest of them?"

"I don't know."

**To Be Continued..**


	4. Flora's Judgement Day

_I don't own Winx Club and never will.._

**Time Peace continues..**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**FLORA'S JUDGEMENT DAY**

**_Magix 2013_**

Flora's knees shook as she waited outside her interviewer's office at the Spell Binders Headquarters. She applied to be a fairy to protect the magical creatures of the forest. She had a matching lime green blazer over her tie-dyed shirt with a beautiful pink carnation pinned to it.

"Madame Constantina will see you now," the secretary announced showing her in.

"Thank you." Flora said as she walked into Madame Constantina's office. Madame Constantina looked down though her half moon spectacles and motioned to her to sit.

"Miss Flora, you are here to see me for a job aren't you.." Constantina asked.

"Yes, I read in Magix Weekly you needed someone to take care of some nasty dark fire crabs in the Dark Forest." Flora answered.

"Of course, are you good with the fire crab's flame?" Constantina asked.

"No problem, do I get the job?" Flora asked eagerly.

"Not quite yet, I need to see your resume and ask you a few questions." Constantina replied.

_Ask a few questions? Oh no..what if I don't get them right?_ Flora wondered as she crossed her legs in uneasiness.

"It's okay Flora, these aren't that hard." Constantina reassured as she rustled up some papers.

"I see you had a degree in Nature Studies, Combatting Monsters and Potions...what do you get when you combine a Mandric root with a toe fungus?" Constantina asked.

"A really bad case of athlete's foot." Flora answered.

"Are you caught up with current events?"

"Well..I heard there was a collision of two hover bikes when a cop car was floating by on Main Street."

"Interesting. In here it says you invented a cloning device of some sort. What is it called?"

"Oh, the vegal cloning device..all you need is one drop and the plant makes copies of itself."

"Wow, you are truly qualified Flora, but there is one last thing to do during this interview..." Constantina stated.

"There is?" Flora asked nervously.

"You need to be able to take down a monster before the time is up. It's three minutes or less, you need to be able to defeat a Snorkelling Coreandus and you'll get the job." Constantina said teleporting them into a cage with a big pig with tentacles of an octopus. Flora stared into the piggy black eyes as she got ready.

"And..GO!" Constantine shouted summoning up an hour glass which was filled with sand. The Coreandus charged towards Flora who jumped out of the way in the nick of time which sent him crashing into a wall. Flora threw up her hands and smirked.

"Pterodactyl Vine..squeeze that piggy bank!" Flora shouted as three massive vines started to swerve around the pig, but the Coreandus wasn't defeated that easily. The tentacles on the pig's belly zapped the vines away and rammed his head into Flora. Constantina watched helplessly as her interviewee layed unconscious on the ground, vulnerable, powerless and possibly ..._dead_.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. A Friend In Need

_I don't own Winx Club and never will.._

**Time Peace Continues:**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**A FRIEND IN NEED**

"So where is this Spell Binders place?" Bloom asked her older self.

"Right after Dragon Alley and Ports." older Bloom replied pointing towards a sign. "Come on...this passageway is a shortcut to the back warehouse."

"Why does an agency for protecting the realms need a warehouse?" Bloom asked.

"They have many benefits and parties for food donations to the wildlife preserves and they store them in the warehouses..plus there are caged animals there too." older Bloom added and they both ran through the path and entered the back warehouse through the door. They both found two figures at the end of the area..one was standing up and the other was on the ground in front of a Snorkelling Coreandus who was about to sit on the body!

"Stop! Don't do that! Please make stop!" Bloom shouted running towards the figure.

"No Bloom! It's too dangerous..the Coreandus will eat you!" older Bloom warned running after her.

"I don't care..I need to save her!" Bloom yelled. She saw that the body was Flora and passed Ms Constantina. "Hold on Flora! I'm coming!"

"Bloom!" Flora murmured as her eyes opened and saw Bloom coming after her. She got away as the pig started to sit down, but Bloom wasn't so lucky. She couldn't move and was squished by the pig. "You've been a bad piggy Mr Coreandus!" Flora shouted towards the pig who was roaring in victory.

Flora shot a shower of green dust and pollen which the pig breathed up his nose. Flora smiled as she saw the Coreandus starting to sneeze..he was allergic to pollen. After many minutes the Coreandus's snout turned purple and became runny as he got up to walk away surrendering the match.

"Congratulations Flora! You've passed the interview." Ms Constantina replied happily.

Flora gazed down towards where the Coreandus sat and felt terrible. Bloom was no where to be found and the young adult Flora was the cause of her demise. The older Bloom stood beside her and sighed.

"Bloom! You're alive. Who was that girl? She seemed very similar to you! " Flora asked.

"It's hard to explain Flora. Where is the girl?" older Bloom asked. Flora looked down.

"She was squished by the Coreandus..and now I don't know where she is?" Flora said gravely.

Suddenly a small light came from where the Coreandus sat..it began to grow and take form of a girl.

"Bloom! You're alright!" older Bloom cried and gave the teen a hug, leaving Flora confused.

"Wait..she's Bloom? But you're Bloom! I..oh." Flora stammered.

"Sorry for scaring you like that..I guess the Dragon Fire is still working it's mysterious ways, huh?" Bloom giggled.

"You fooled me." older Bloom said and then walked towards Flora. "Flora..this is Bloom from Alfea..she's me when I was 16. I took her to the future because the Dragon power is in danger again, because of the witches."

"I thought they were in prison." Flora said.

"They broke out, with a help of their younger selves from the past." teen Bloom continued. "And we need you're help Flora..we need to get the girls back together to fight as the Winx Club again. What do you say!"

"I'm in!"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Brandon Becomes a Knight

_I don't own Winx Club and never will.._

**(Just a little headnote.. this is the chapter I really wanted to tell, hope you like)

* * *

**

**Time Peace continues:**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**BRANDON BECOMES A KNIGHT**

_**Eracneon 2013**_

The sun was shining brightly as the Palace of King Duran of Eracneon. There were many great fighters showing their impressive skills that they mastered as pages and squires..but only a few would knighted this day. For the Day of Knights was commencing!

Many people from Eracneon and all over the universe went to the spectacle of jousting, sword and shielding, sudden death matches, dragon wrangling and Eracneon's favourite sport flag casting . Flag casting is a combat sport that challenges specialists's skills in archery, sword wielding and escaping traps to collect flags in teams of three. Millions entered the stands and waited for the guests of honour who were entering the palace right that moment.

"Welcome to Eracneon Palace, Princess Stella." one of the guards welcomed bowing towards a petite blond with yellowish brown eyes who wore a dark orange ensemble with a sparkling tiara. She smiled at the cute guard when he kissed her hand which she had worn the Solaria ring..a ring made of pure starlight that was the same starlight which was believed created by the Great Dragon, but flirting was the last thing on her mind when her soon fiancee was going to be finally become...her knight.

Princess Stella and Brandon met while she was a freshman at Alfea's School for Fairies. She was a rebel for the name of fashion and almost got kicked out for using a spell in their potions laboratory to create the newest shade of pink, they met that same day. When Stella entered her second year as a freshman she and Brandon got closer together and ended up getting engaged at prom Stella's last year. Brandon was training to be a knight since she could remember...the royal family was paying for his tuition at Red Fountain because he was protecting their son Prince Skye who became one of his best friends. Stella also knew Prince Skye as the name Brandon said his name was during his second year which she found out at the Day of the Royals. She was shocked but Brandon's title wasn't going to make her lose love for him.

"Thank you dear sir." she muttered and gave him a wink as she and her father walked into the stands.

"I know you're anxious for your future husband's knighting. Are you sure you want to marry him?" the king whispered to his daughter.

"Daddy..I know you wished to make me Prince Eric of Valisto's wife but I feel in my heart this is the right decision." Stella replied modestly.

"I know you can make the right decision..but I can't see a mere squire being the ruler of my kingdom.." her father replied.

"He is no squire..he's becoming a knight today! Brandon is my beloved and you can give him your blessing or not we will still be in love." Stella snapped, the king of Solaria looked at his daughter who glared coldly back at him.

"Sweetheart, I give him my warmth and joy but someday..."

"I know the lecture..but those were old times. We're in the twenty first century! Like I usually say..stay up to date with the trends, so daddy stay up to date with the trends!" Stella suggested, the king nodded in agreement.

"I like your style my girl! I like your style." her father laughed patting his daughter on the back. Stella looked over the field and searched for Brandon in the sea of specialists, but was surprised by a distant cry of anger.

"How dare you! Say my name properly with enthusiasm! Commoners..bah!" the princess whined as the guard cowered in fear. It was Princess Diaspro one of the most snobbish fairies ever lived. Stella remembered who she was from a featured magazine, Diaspro crossed her arms and sat gently down on her seat beside Stella more poised and vain than ever. Stella could say Diaspro looked like a superstar compared to her..who regularly wanted to be the most stylish of the crowd.

"Hey, I saw you on the cover of the Kingdom Inquirer with another of your five minute boyfriends..who was it uh.." Stella said mockingly. "Josh, Dwayne or Kyle?"

"You pesky girl! It wasn't Josh, Dwayne or Kyle it was Derrick...and I was engaged to him two weeks..mind your own business." Diaspro shouted.

"It was in the press..how can I refuse celebrity gossip? So, was Derrick a nice guy?" Stella answered.

"How should I know? I was hit with a Mindus Removus spell when I broke the wedding off." Diaspro replied getting more annoyed. "The party was over for me and I decided to get engaged to Maurice instead."

"You're so lucky to get any guy you want and not have your kingdom disappointed in you." Stella sighed. Diaspro was silent for a moment, her heart was shattered into a million pieces and she never told a soul why.

"Who cares what my kingdom wants...If I can't get what I want, I don't care what it wants." Diaspro pouted in resentment.

"What do you want exactly?" Stella asked, Diaspro's eyes filled with tears and put her head to Stella's shoulder.

"Prince Skye of Eracneon!" she wailed, Diaspro was another name that came to her head after Brandon's true identity was revealed..Prince Skye had a arranged marriage with Diaspro when he was a sophomore and at the Day of The Royals that year there was more deceit and confusion than ever with Skye and Bloom and her and Brandon. Stella's heart sunk as she looked over the crowds and felt a dark cloud swirling inside herself and yet not noticing the black clouds that were shrouding over the field.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

Just a little footnote..after the next chapter ,I have no clue what to write for Musa and Techna.Give me some story ideas so this story stays alive! PF22 **


	7. Witch in the Hall

_I don't own Winx Club and never will.._

**Time Peace Continues...**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**WITCH IN THE HALL**

Brandon duked it out with all his strength that day. Becoming a knight meant more to him than his life..except for his love for Princess Stella, his only love since his years at Red Fountain School of Heroics and Bravery. He scored greatly in shield and Sword, mastered the arts of Dragon Wrangling and did very well on Flag Casting, but the true test came later in the program..

"This must be the most successful day of Knights yet my beloved queen!" the King of Eracneon said to his wife. The queen hugged her husband's arm as they watched Brandon skilfully take on another squire named Corr in sword and shield, at the queen's side Prince Sky was cheering his best friend on.

"Parry Brandon! Parry! Don't let him outta your sight!" Skye shouted. His mother looked towards the blond pretty boy and sighed as she reflected on her son's grown form. His blond hair was streaked with brownish strands slightly turning into a chocolate brownish mane and was tied back with a blueish head band with an amber dragon clipped onto the middle. It was the symbol of Sparx that his girlfriend Bloom gave him..The queen would have been appalled to see anything on his clothing that belonged to represent another planet, but as manufacturing had it made it was the In style of the eight realm area...even the bluest of blue Aquarians (the sea people) wore the symbol of Sparx. Only his sparkling blue eyes didn't change from infancy..oh how she missed having her poor baby blue eyes in her arms. Her grin fell into a frown as squeezed tighter on her husband's arm.

"Don't worry darling. He'll always be our baby boy." Eric replied, but that remark dampened her memories.

"Hello handsome." a voice chanted inside the castle to a guard. Two purple ripples of psychic energy hurled towards him and knocked him out on his feet. Two figures came out of the dark, one had long brunette hair and had a purple pants suit on and the other was an older version of her of around eight years. The older one touched the guard on the neck and turned towards the younger woman. "He'll won't sleep long..we must hurry."

The two women quickly turned into lights of purple energy and ran towards another corridor in the castle and ran out towards a balcony. She saw a giant black cloud coming towards the castle at a steady rate and turned towards the older one.

"The two Stormies are coming in..everything's set." the younger brunette answered.

"Is Bloom there?" the older one said in the exact same voice as hers.

"Save your witching..She'll be here, grandma." the younger one said sarcastically. "If Bloom wouldn't be with her pretty pathetic prince I don't know what the realm's coming to?"

"Hey even though I'm older than you, you don't have to call me grandma." the older one bragged. "I always thought my younger self would be a brat."

"At least she's more fashionable than the Darcy in the future." the younger one replied.

"Ladies.." another voice sounded clearly from the other end of the corridor as two women one older and another younger with icy blue hair appeared.

"How's it going Darc'?" the older one said coolly to the other older one.

"At least it was great when we got out of prison..I love it Ice." Darcy's older clone replied just as cooly as her sister.

"Quit chatting you two. There's no time for a family reunion..we have a little class reunion to attend to ourselves." Icy snapped. "Now come on..we have a match to settle."

"Is it just me or are our Cloud Tower selves are more pissy than I remember." the older Darcy murmured towards her sister as they fell behind the younger witches.

"Remember the past Darcy..we were major pissed when we went to that cute and cuddly boot camp and I'm still major pissed that Bloom is still in charge of our coven's power." Icy's older clone said. "But we're going to get her and squeeze the dragon fire out of her like a tube of Tooth Fairy Paste."

"Ugh...those cute bunnies! I still have nightmares of the bunnies!" Darcy gagged.

"Bunnies and Rainbows and Bloom makes me sick! Come on we got fairy dust to make." Older Icy concluded and they too disappeared down another hall.

Suddenly a blinding flash appeared in the hall revealing the two Blooms and Flora. The teenager stared at the area around her.

"Okay Blue, where are we now?" Bloom asked. Older Bloom set her watch.

"This is Skye's palace..pretty neat huh." Adult Bloom said.

"Sweet. I never thought I'd actually be here." the teen answered. "Only in dreams."

"Well I've been here a lot of times so you'll get used to coming here in the future." Bloom informed.

"Excuse me..but how do you know one of the girls are here?" Flora asked. Bloom looked at a flyer on the wall with a castle border.

"I think I might know." Bloom answered. Flora shook her head in disbelief.

"If you never been here how do you know Musa, Techna or Stella's here?" Flora asked.

"Brandon's name's on this flyer, and where you can find Brandon..."

"You can find Stella." Older Bloom finished. "Come on..the tournament grounds are this way." she added going down the corridor.

"Wait you guys." Flora said as she stopped. "There's a draft in the air."

"What do you mean? It's just a little breeze." Bloom remarked and went on behind her adult entity until she too stopped. "What's wrong Bloom?"

"These." she pointed towards the next hallway where several ice statues stood with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Ice sculptures?" the confused teen asked. Flora shook her head.

"Those aren't ice sculptures..they're people." Flora said putting a hand on one of them. The three fairies quickly came to the same deadly conclusion, Icy, Darcy and Stormy were in the building and no one and nothing was safe.. For the Dragon Fire was going to be in their grasp once again!

**To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry I'm late you guys..writing's been a juggling act for me, I can't seem to stick to only one story. Anyhoo, read and review and all that jazz..you'll be seeing me on the siteand someday on the shelves.**

PF22


	8. Day of Knight

**Time Peace continues:**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**THE DAY OF KNIGHT**

"Alright everyone clear out! Get a move on!" Stormy shouted throwing huge lightning bolts at the stands as she and her older being hid in the dark grey clouds above the fields. Brandon looked up at the sky.

"Oh no...I know those clouds!" Brandon shouted as he dodged a lightning bullet that hit one of the sages. He ran towards the sage and helped him up raising his shield if there was possibly another bolt. It didn't help since two giant electrifying bolts crashed through the shield and broke it.

"I guess the little hero wants to play Stormy." older Stormy laughed.

"Then let's give him something to play with," Stormy said making a big electric orb and fired it towards Brandon. Brandon leapt away as the crowds scattered through the stadium screaming and running in different directions.

"What is the meaning of this?" the King of Eracneon asked as he stood up enraged.

"Can it fatso!" an icy voice shouted and a whirlwind of ice crystals flew towards him piercing him like daggers and knocked him backwards. "Have a seat."

"Icy? Stormy? Darcy? Oh no." Stella whispered to herself as the six girls came out of hiding, each paired up with their alter selves.

"Eric!" the queen of Eracneon shrieked and went beside him. Stella's father got up too and looked down on the witches below.

"Daddy don't they're too strong!" Stella shouted clamping to his arm.

"No one messes with Eric without being punished." Stella's father coldly replied clenching his teeth. The three younger souls laughed evilly.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE POWER OF THE PAST AND FUTURE COMBINED! WE ARE YOUR WARLORDS AND CONQUERORS..GIVE US THE DRAGON FIRE OR SURRENDER YOURSELVES TO THE DEAD OF NIGHT!" bellowed the younger Icy.

"We shall never surrender to a bunch of children and their potential guardians..seize them!" Eric shouted to the guards. Icy shrilled a laugh.

"You can't summon them...they are frozen for eternity." Icy replied. "I guess it's bu-bye for little hero and his pathetic little excuse for a planet!"

"Ice dust!" older Icy shouted as she conjured a thick blanket of snow to cover the entire stadium as the six hovered above. "Revenge is so fun."

"SUN POWER!"

"What? It's melting!" Stormy shouted as the stadium filled up with light and evaporated the snow into big puddles of water. Standing on top of the podium was Stella in her fairy wings.

"Wow I can't believe all these years I still fit into it." Stella commented as she looked at herself. "Anti Shrinking Spells... fashion's best friend."

"That's pathetic..you call yourself an experienced witch?" Icy growled to her counterpart.

"I didn't know that foolish fluttering fairy would mess it up." Older Icy remarked.

"I saw it a mile away." Older Stormy replied.

"Shut up and fix that fairy." Icy shouted slapping the older woman in the back of the head. "You ladies are more useless than Knutt."

"Now..conjure the depths of darkness..shadow ourselves and crush their happiness, shave them bald with no hair, let this day be her worst nightmare!" the adult witches shouted as all their powers merged into one creating a murky ball of darkness that gobbled up Stella.

"Stella!" Older Bloom shouted from the window and focussed her energy towards the murky ball, which split open a few minutes later and perished in orange ash. Bloom transformed into the blue fairy outfit and flew out of the window and went straight towards the witches. "You're finished."

"Oh yeah? So are you." Older Icy replied charging towards her with ice crystals in her fist.

"The Dragon Fire is entering the trap." Icy whispered to her sisters.

"Perfect." Darcy exclaimed. "Grandma...go fight with her!"

"You are not the boss of me." older Darcy replied casting a ball towards her. "Newtus Pukus!"

When Darcy was hit she fell to the ground and started vomiting little worms and newts.

"Darcy!" Stormy cried, but Icy's arm blocked her way.

"Stormy pay attention! Icy's almost done with the fiery red head." Icy shouted watching older Bloom getting beaten by Icy's older self, suddenly Flora and teenage Bloom ran out into the field. Stella was helping out Older Bloom, pulverize Icy in the heat, but it didn't seem to work.

"No Bloom! Don't go, Icy's too strong for a freshman like you." Flora warned her.

"I have to help or the future will be destroyed for all of us." Bloom cried.

"Then go get her!" Flora replied pushing her on. Bloom changed into her fairy costume and rushed to save her friend and adult self.

"I can't believe this." Icy shouted as she noticed the other blue fairy charging towards them.

"Bloom? How did she get here?" Stormy cried.

"That meddling Earth girl's going to mess up our plans!" Darcy mentioned looking up towards the sky after vomiting a crude coloured bug.

"Bloom...let's power converge!" older Bloom shouted and the two keepers of the Dragon Fire joined their powers and released an arc of light which became the Great Dragon who spat flames towards Older Icy.

"WHISPERIAN TRIANGLE SHIELD!"

Bloom and her adult self plummeted downward from a very high altitude and crashed into the ground. The teen massaged her head and looked up to see Icy, Darcy and Stormy holding the three Whisperian Crystals in the triangle they called the Whisperian Triangle. Inside the triangle was a orange pyro sphere..the Dragon Fire!

**To Be Continued...

* * *

Will Bloom(s) get the Dragon Fire back?**

Will They find the other two members of the Winx Club?

Will I give up on the Winx Club?

Answer for #1+2: Turn the page.

Answer for #3 is : not a chance.


	9. Icy Gets What She Wants

**Time Peace continues...**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**ICY GETS WHAT SHE WANTS**

"Later all!" Icy shouted as the witches disappeared. Stella hovered close to the ground and helped Flora get the two ladies off the ground.

"Ow..my head." Younger Bloom moaned as she opened her eyes.

"I told you they were powerful." Flora said helping the teen to her feet.

"The Dragon Fire.." Bloom started.

"Is gone." Bloom's older self finished.

"Oh no..the army of Decay." Bloom stated. "They'll summon it and everything will be destroyed because of me."

"They know the Army wouldn't be just. They'll summon something even more powerful." Older Bloom replied.

"Okay rewind...what the heck is going on?" Stella asked loudly. Older Bloom looked towards her.

"Sorry Stella..this is Bloom, she's me as a teenager. I transported her here because I had the feeling the Dragon Fire was in danger..and the witches took it." Older Bloom said to her friend.

"This isn't good you guys.." Flora implied. "Since the two Blooms both have the Dragon Fire in them..the witches have twice the amount of Dragon Fire!"

"That's a bummer." Stella remarked sadly.

"We need to find the others..fast." Bloom replied. "Without their help we're in trouble."

"Yeah." Stella agreed and turned around. Brandon was standing behind her and smiled.

"Hey princess." Brandon called, Stella smiled daintily.

"How's it going? Break any limbs?" Stella asked humorously.

"I'm intact but the stadium isn't. The boys aren't too happy that the escaped witches are back." Brandon replied.

"I guess that means it's worse than we thought." Flora answered. "Let's see..where would Musa be at a time like this?"

"DJ-ing at a club?" Bloom asked.

"She ditched DJ-ing at clubs since she met this guy Forrester..the owner of Magix400 radio station. I listened to her program every now and then, when she gives me the occasional hour of fashion advice for my beloved fans." Diaspro answered haughtily. Bloom looked behind her and saw an older version of the fairy princess that Bloom butted heads with for Skye's love.

"Where is that? Tell us please!" Bloom demanded.

"Hmph..you her stalker or something?" Diaspro asked viciously.

"You saw what happened, please tell us or the realm would be destroyed."Older Bloom implied.

"Alright..I'll show you. Gyves! Take us to the Magix400 Radio Station immediately." Diaspro shouted to her guard and in a flash of light they all disappeared.

* * *

"At last! Don't you just love feeling that burn for the Fire." Icy said as she, Stormy and Darcy absorbed the flame. The Older Icy left the side of her sisters and went towards Icy.

"Icy..we helped you regain the Dragon Fire. Shouldn't we get our half of the bargain?" Older Darcy asked. Icy just smiled.

"Oh we'll give you half of the bargain..Darcy." Icy replied. Darcy's eyes glowed red as she conjured the Dragon Fire's full power and fired a psychic blast that took form of a hand towards adult Darcy and squeezed her which made Darcy consume more energy.

"Now you've got a face of a grandma too!" Darcy laughed as the loss of energy made her adult counterpart's face shrivel up like a rasin.

"Darcy! You repulsive trouble makers.." Older Icy shouted as she summoned a icy prism from the palm of her hand. "I'll show you for messing with my sister!"

"HA! Not so powerful without your little ice picks aren't ya!" Icy cackled as she used an ice beam to drain her older self of all her power, melting the little prism into a puddle on the floor.

"Ooh my turn...this is going to be so much fun!" Stormy said hysterically as she forced a giant electric cyclone to consume her adult self's energy, but older Stormy jumped out of the way.

"You're so useless Stormy." Darcy commented. "You can't even win a battle against yourself!"

"Just get it over with Stormy and then we'll finally be able to bring the house down." Icy shouted evilly.

"Why waste your time with them Storm? They are just using you for selfish gain.." Older Stormy breathlessly exhaled.

"Shut up you useless piece of toadstool!" Stormy shouted firing a lightning bolt that electrocuted her older self and left her feeling the advanced power of the elements that she stole from mother nature. "Yeah, now we're talkin'!"

"Now our powers are souped up what do we do next?" Darcy asked.

"Let's ditch these old losers and announce our grand debut as queens of all the Universe!" Icy declared.

"I like the sound of that!" Darcy whooped.

"Who are the witches of the world!" Stormy yelled.

"US!" Icy concluded. "World Wide Realm Domination here we come!"

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

_pheofox22_**


	10. Calling the Dragon

_I don't own Winx Club and never will.._

**Time Peace continues...**

**CHAPTER TEN**:

**CALLING THE DRAGON**

_**Magix400 Radio Station 2013**_

"You're on Musa!"

"Yo, yo, yo my favourite peeps. DJ Musa here for Magix400's top fifty tunes to groove by, on today's show we'll hear from Doctor Havana and his pop single Sugarless and dish out some major gossip on Lil Frat and his secret wedding with famous actress Jalopy." DJ Musa said in the microphone as she went on the air of her radio show. The dark blue haired princess of pop had her hair in two buns on each side of her hair and had a jean jacket that was ripped at one shoulder over a faded plum Magix400 t-shirt and a denim skirt to go with it. "But first let's chillax to some funk from Penny Pendragon Born to Breath Fire.."

She flicked her wrist and the first part of the song blasted through the speakers. Musa looked up to see her manager Forrester Wood giving her the thumbs up and noticed someone else was in the studio behind him. He was a frightful looking man, he was dressed as if he was a hobo in a big tattered cloak with an amulet hanging from his neck, his eyes were sullen with the darkest shade of blue..his crimson red hair was greasy as if dunked in oil and on his right arm was a tattoo of a small blue haired pixie riding a dragon, Musa's heart jumped.

"Riven!" Musa shouted, as she took off her head phones and ran towards the panel. "How did you find me here?"

"What are you doing Musa? The song finishes in fifteen seconds..get those headphones on!"

Forrester complained to Musa which made her cringe.

"Sorry Wood!" Musa called and then turned to Riven and did the 'call me' sign. Riven nodded and went into the corridor so Musa could continue her work. Musa flipped a switch and they were on the air again. "That was Penny Pendragon with Born to Breathe Fire, coming up is Diamond Dilemma singing Who Do You Do.."

"We interrupt this freak broadcast to tell you something more interesting than this pathetic little excuse for a show." a voice shouted through the room.

"Who's there?" Musa asked abruptly.

"Your mama." another voice replied.

"Musa!" Forester yelled as he pounded on the plexiglass window. "Get back with the show!"

"Um..okay listeners, we're having some technical difficulties for the moment so hang on and don't touch that dial..." Musa hesitated, the door of the studio started to shake and batter. Musa stood up and carefully opened the door. The door swung open and a strong wind carrying fragments of snow and ice filled the room, breaking almost everything except the broadcast equipment.

"Cause if you do..you're history." Icy said finishing Musa's sentence as she and her sisters walked into the room.

"You three!" Musa shouted, "I guessed you haven't changed much since you bustin' out of CT."

"Oh we have changed dramatically since we stole the Dragon Fire. Look!" Icy replied as she summoned vast amounts of energy and out of her palms came hail the size of softballs that pinned Musa onto the floor.

"I always looked forward to this..." Darcy muttered as she powered up and kicked the wind sending a wave of purple energy. "Psy-kick!"

"Time to cover your ears pixie..Thunder Blast!" Stormy shouted and the blast of thundering music popped Musa's ears.

"Time for playing is over ladies..time to announce our greatest scheme ever!" Icy bellowed.

"Okay Diaspro, we're here...but where should we start looking?" younger Bloom asked as they appeared in the lobby.

"Did you expect me to lead you straight to the little sal..I don't think so." Diaspro replied in a huff.

"Hey check it out..this plate has Musa's name on it." Flora remarked as she looked at a wall full of photos.

"Let me see." Stella shouted as she scrunched herself next to Flora to see Musa posing in front of the microphone singing in her picture. "Ooh..she still wearing that hideous shade of lipstick, and that denim skirt. So not pro cure."

"Stella..she's the most popular young radio DJ in the eight realm area..who cares if her jeans aren't pro cure. She making it big in her career and having fun doing it." Older Bloom replied.

"Still, she would make a couple of more bucks if she just changed her outfit." Stella retorted.

"Isn't this a radio station..no one knows what she's wearing." Older Bloom said.

"Wouldn't it be fun if you could show up in your pyjamas." Bloom asked.

"Quit babbling you urchins..her studio is on the sixth floor." Diaspro interrupted furiously jabbing the button for the elevator lift.

"Finally she decides to help out." Stella commented and followed her into the lift. When the doors opened the younger Bloom got out and saw the man with deep blue eyes and red hair. He instantly recognised her and started running towards her.

"Is that you Bloom?" he spoke grabbing her by the shoulders as a big smile cast across his face. "You haven't changed!"

"Uhh..." Bloom hesitated.

"Is that you Riven?" Older Bloom gasped. Riven looked towards her and then towards the confused teen.

"Okay, what is going on?" Riven asked.

"No time to explain Riven..where's Musa?" Stella demanded quickly.

"She's on the air. Forrester has her in the second area. Come on.." River instructed showed them the way.

"Is that fiend still have a crush on you Bloom?" Stella whispered, as Older Bloom blushed bright red.

"I thought he stopped crushing on you on the Day of the Rose in our second year." Flora commented.

"First year." Stella corrected. "I remember it clearly."

"The day of the Rose? The day when he started dating Darcy?" Bloom asked her counterpart.

"In spite no doubt." Stella replied hastily.

"Riven never had a crush on me! What are you guys saying? He had a crush on Musa!" Bloom replied her cheeks changing into the darkest shade of red.

"That brute had a crush on you?" interrupted Diaspro.

"He did not!" said Older Bloom.

"Well..it's not a coincidence that you had a crush on him too." Diaspro suspected.

"What!" older Bloom exclaimed.

"Is that blushing I see?" Stella kidded.

"I did not have a crush on Riven!"Older Bloom shouted.

"What did you say Bloom?" Riven asked

"Oh nothing..Riven." Older Bloom replied.

"Good.'cause I wasn't listening." Riven remarked, making Older Bloom blush again. "She's right over here."

"Thanks for helping us Riven." Flora added tugging the door and went inside.

"Somebody help her! Musa's been off the air!" Forrester shouted pointing to Musa motionless in the snow.

"It's those ingrates from the stadium!" Diaspro exclaimed.

"No! Musa!" Riven shouted pounding the plexiglass.

"Ri...ven.." Musa uttered.

"Let her go Icy!" Bloom shouted.

"Step away from the mic!" Stella added.

"And don't even think about touching that dial!" Diaspro commented.

"Are we done with the radio jokes now or what?" Icy asked sarcastically.

"Go on with the summoning girls...I'll get the foolish fairies." Stormy answered.

"Summoning?" Flora implied, as she saw Darcy take a big black book with a purple dragon engraved on the cover and put a hand over it. She put her lips to the microphone and started an incantation.

" **_A time before..a time after_**

_**Here begins the final chapter,**_

_**The Dragon of Legend comes to fall**_

_**Hear our plea, hear our call..."**_

"This is the end fairies! Once the Great Dragon's brother rises...Magix will soon be a world full of nothingness!" Stormy laughed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I hoped I would, but I got a time limit on the computer now and I can't seem to get on as long as I used to. Review if you must and thanks for reading. I'll hopefully get on a new chapter soon.**


	11. Technical Difficulties

**Time Peace continues...**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**

_**Robotix Corp. Techno Dust Fairy Land, 2013**_

"Don't worry MP35..your friend PF22 is almost done with her check up.." a pink haired mechanic said to her robot beside her as she opened the small hatch to another robot laying across a medical table. The robot beside her beeped worriedly as he watched PF22 get examined. Techna was hard at work fixing her precious machinery as she pulled her safety goggles and picked up a blow torch. "This won't hurt a bit PF."

MP35 beeped again and shielded his eyes (If you can say that) and saw Techna cut the robot open as sparks started to fly. She motioned towards M35 to pick up a weird looking wrench. He picked it up and handed the wrench to her as she stopped firing the blow torch.

"A little twist from a meta electronic wrench...tighten some bolts.. add some oil and changing the frayed wires..." Techna said rhythmically as she followed what work she had said. Finally she shut the hatch and PF22 suddenly came back to life. "There. All finished."

PF22 turned it's head and beeped happily at MP35, MP35 returning the welcome and giving her a cyber hug. A tear of joy streaked down Techna's dirty face as she saw the two robots reuniting and started to miss having her own friend Timmy around. Timmy graduated from Red Fountain with honours of Skill Tactics and Scientific Battle Planning and quit the hero business and became a teacher's assistant at Mathematical Technologies Camp at his home galaxy.

_Oh well, he might come and visit me sometime.. _Techna reminded herself._ Maybe I should clear my head with a little music. MP35 and PF22 loves to hear the sound of DJ Musa on Magix400. _

But as Techna turned the radio from the shop on she heard a most unusual sound.

"**_The Dragon of Legend comes to fall,_**

_**Here our plea..hear our call!"**_

_What strange music.._ Techna wondered. _Wait! That isn't music.._

"**_Cross the Dimension to the Eternal sun_**

_**Feel the strength of the chosen one!**_

_**Come Oroboros...the Dragon of Time!**_

_**Feast yourself on this banquet of mine.."**_

"It's an incantation!" Techna shouted worriedly. "It's a summoning!"

"**_Begin your wrath_**

_**Which hands turn round,**_

_**Go back in time**_

_**Where nothing shall be found!" **_

"Stop it Icy!" Bloom's voice bellowed through the radio.

"Ignore those pixies.." Icy's voice shouted. "Continue.."

"The Trix witches! I thought they were in jail." Techna wondered. "No time for this..I have to help."

Techna ran to the door but suddenly MP35 sped in front of it. PF22 followed him, both of their eyes the reddish colour you get from being spelled.

"MP35! Get away from the door...I am your creator!" Techna yelled.

"DIS-OBEY! DES-TROY!" MP35 beeped.

"DES-TROY! DES-TROY!" PF22 repeated her robotic arm flailing at Techna.

"MP...PF! What are you doing?" Techna asked confusedly. "How did this happen?"

"ATTACK! ATTACK!" PF22 buzzed as she wheeled around chasing Techna around and attacking.

"I can't control them anymore...I have to shut them down somehow." Techna whispered to herself as she put up a green web like structure as a shield in front of her.

"ATTACK! DES-TROY! DIS-OBEY!" MP35 shouted as cables jumped from their sockets and aimed straight at Techna. Techna covered herself with another shield but the wires were too forceful and tangled around Techna's body.

"INITIATE DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 10 SECONDS..." PF22 reported as a timer appeared instead of her eyes. "9 SECONDS...8 SECONDS...7 SECONDS.."

_I have to get out of here..or the place will explode!_ Techna thought quickly, she looked around and tried to find the cause of the malfunction.

"5 SECONDS.."

_Wait! I know.._ Techna pondered as she saw the radio. _If the radio signal is triggering this failure all I need to do is disconnect the radio, but how?_

"..4 SECONDS.."

"I got it!" Techna shouted as she tried to wiggle free and snapped the cables on her leg.

"3 SECONDS...2 SECONDS.."

"ARRGH!" Techna wailed as she pushed her leg towards the radio but PF22 was quicker.

"ONE..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I just couldn't stop myself! It's too fun! If you look closely at this chapter you might find something connects. Thanks for reading...see you next chapter!**


	12. The Great Dragons

**Time Peace continues..**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**THE GREAT DRAGONS**

_**Magix400 2013**_

"You can't do that Icy..no way you're summoning the Dragon of Doomsday!" Older Bloom shouted. "'Cause I'm not going to let you!"

"Oh yeah you big nerd..how can you stop me? You and your teenaged wannabe are powerless against us. You don't even have the Dragon Fire!" Icy remarked, Older Bloom kept her teeth clenched as Icy began to tease her again.

"Flora...what's the Dragon of Doomsday?" Bloom whispered to her friend.

"It's a sad story..It's a part of Dragon Fire legend that no one really has the capacity to talk about. It is said that the Great Dragon was born of the starlight of a solar explosion that began the magical universe..the Great Dragon of Doomsday was said to be the end." Flora whimpered.

"The Dragon of Doomsday was made of ash and dust from the explosion too. It was an old myth that the Great Dragon went to war with her brother and locked it into the most hellish parts of the magical dimension..and awaited jealously for his time to make the Apocalypse." Diaspro continued.

"And once the last witch coven opened the gaps of time to summon the Dragon of Doomsday Sparx was destroyed and the ashes of the dragon became a part of the Dragon Fire.." Stella informed.

"But because fairies are creatures of light, you couldn't use it Bloom. Only a witch with a heart of coal could control it..somehow." Flora recollected.

"My, my, my, aren't these fairies so smart." Darcy remarked.

"Let's finish this summoning outside!" Stormy said and they all orbed out.

Riven helped Musa up from the floor as she weakly fell into his arms. "You're safe now, Butch."

"Safe but cold." Musa said as she gave a weak sneeze. "Where did those witches go?"

"Downstairs." Flora quickly replied.

"Um since I am no use to you, I'll just slip out the back." Diaspro hesitated, running for the stairs, but Stella pointed a finger and magically closed the door.

"Where do you think you're going your majesty?" Stella kidded.

"Out for some air. What else?" Diaspro hesitated. "Now get me out of this room immediately."

"Certainly you're highness." Stella laughed as swung her Solar Sceptre. "Transportus Downus!"

"I didn't mean..." Diaspro stopped as her mouth disappeared with the rest of her body and transferred to the street in front of the station with everyone else.

"Yo Flo..what is that thing!" Musa asked pointing towards the sky.

"I don't know Musa..it's some sort of ball of energy!" Flora commented.

"The sun?" Stella suggested.

"The sun isn't supposed to be black..even though it is the most slimming colour." Diaspro replied, Older Bloom's eyes flickered as she saw the ball of light come closer.

"Bloom! Girls! Riven! DUCK!" Older Bloom warned.

"I don't see a duck.." Bloom said.

"Get down!" Riven said jumping on top of her as the dark ball of energy hit the ground. "You better stay out of the way..you can get seriously hurt if you don't!"

"Okay, I'm cool with that." Bloom breathed. "Now can you please get off of me!"

"Sorry." Riven muttered getting off of her, Musa crossed her arms. "What?"

"Better listen to little witch boy there Bloom! Everyone knows he's fallen madly in love with you!" Darcy cried making Bloom blush.

"Lay off Darcy!" Older Bloom shouted.

"Make me!"

"Bloom you don't have your powers!" Flora quickly remarked, Bloom just laughed as she tightened her fist.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Older Bloom stated as fiery sparks flew from her hands and a silhouette of a dragon appeared. "Bloom! Remember Daphne! Remember her words! Remember who you are..The Dragon Fire needs you!"

"_Bloom...the Dragon Fire never left you, it still burns inside you! Now you're journey has come to an end._" Daphne's words rang into her ears. Bloom felt the intense burn in her heart and transformed into her sparkly fairy costume.

"Alright Bloom!" Stella cheered.

"Go for it!" Musa chanted.

"Save Magix!" Flora rooted.

"Aren't you going to say anything helpful?" Riven smugly asked Diaspro.

"Moi? Why should I?" Diaspro huffed.

"Go on Diaspro..we're waiting." Stella teased.

"Uh..hmph. Rah..rah..rah." Diaspro muttered tonelessly. "Kick their butts Bloom."

"Thanks a lot you guys!" Bloom thanked and went towards Older Bloom.

"Bye!" Older Bloom offered and they both hopped on the back of the dragon and flew towards the Trix sisters as Icy got really angry.

"Finish the job girls!" She cried. "I want that dragon!"

"**_Spirited away locked into the dark_**

_**Give us the power to tear this place apart!**_

_**Arise Great Doomsday Dragon!" **_

Stormy and Darcy chanted as the book shot an arc of murky blackish purple energy which transformed into a dragon that looked the same as the one the two Bloom rode, but the eyes were more sinister and the skin was more darker. The Great Doomsday Dragon finally arrived.

**to be continued...**

* * *

I felt like doing a double witchup today..for making up with lost ground! Love you guys! Pheofox22 


	13. Growing Pains

**Time Peace continues..**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**GROWING PAINS**

"Behold Oroboros! The Great Dragon of Time!" Darcy cackled. "Now all of you shall perish!"

"We won't be defeated!" Older Bloom shouted sending a great energy blast towards Darcy, but as she cringed the smoky dragon protected the witch by creating a purple wave towards the blast erasing the attack in thin air. "What?"

"Haven't you heard the story Bloom? Any witch who summons the beast has control to his powers of time!" Icy informed,

"Cool." Darcy laughed and turned towards the Great Dragon. "Show us what you've got losers!"

"With pleasure.." Bloom said conjuring a fireball but her adult counterpart stopped her.

"Bloom. Now's not the time for rash brutality." Older Bloom insisted. "We need to think of a strategy before time is erased for eternity!"

"But we've got twice the amount of Dragon Fire! Shouldn't we be able to beat this thing..after all it is the most powerful source of magic in all of the realms?" Bloom remarked frantically.

"Yes, but the Doomsday dragon is also made of the Dragon Fire and since the witches each have their own supply of Dragon power. Which means..." Older Bloom informed but was cut off by the quick jerking of the Great Dragon who dodged an attack by Stormy.

"Let's get on with this..I don't have time to kill." Icy coldly remarked as she threw a assault of frost from the dragon's mouth. "Oh wait I do."

"Come on girls..we need some help from all of you!" Bloom shouted.

"That means you two Diaspro!" Older Bloom implied.

"Why is everybody always picking on me!" Diaspro sighed.

"Because we love you." Stella said smugly as Musa, Flora and Diaspro transformed into their fairy outfits. "NOW GIRLS!"

"Subwoofer Blast!" Musa shouted as two loudspeakers magically appeared beside her and music started to blare. Stormy looked over her shoulder and out of nowhere a second head popped out of the dragon's body. She aimed the dragon's head towards the noise and there wasn't a sound any longer.

"I'll stop them!" Diaspro said as rubies started to form around her body. "Royal Ruby

Distortion!"

But before Diaspro could attack the dragon grew a third head in front of Darcy and shot a huge wave of dark energy that cracked the stones into little pieces.

"How dare they! Those rubies weren't cheap you know!" Diaspro snapped, Darcy laughed.

"Hah..you buy them I'll break them!" Darcy shouted as her dragon's head snapped his teeth at Diaspro.

"Silly fairies..we are more powerful than all of you! Why don't you just beg for mercy!" Stormy growled.

"Oh yeah! Take this!" Stella screamed as she pointed the sceptre towards Stormy's head and a ray of sunshine arced through the air.

"Ho hum. Pig's bum." Stormy chimed as her dragon head deflected the attack.

"Why can't we get through to them?" Stella asked panting heavily. "It's like our attacks vanished in thin air."

"They're using the Doomsday Dragon's powers over time to avert our attacks!" Older Bloom said. "Using time to erase them."

"That's not all we can do.." Icy declared and aimed her head towards Musa. A shockwave burst from it's mouth and as it hit Musa she began to somehow get smaller and younger. Musa finally raised up a shield before she could absorb any more damage. Musa looked at herself, her clothes seemed to fall off her now thirteen year old body. Bloom suspected the dragon could also speed up time as well..yet all facts remained the same, that dragon was extremely dangerous. "Hurry up and fight or I'll turn you all into wrinkled old prunes with a blink of an eye."

"Oh no! With all that's going on who needs wrinkles?" Stella squeamishly said.

"Well run for the wrinkle cream pixie cause I'm gonna give you a big fat makeover!" Darcy shouted and her dragon head fired a beam towards Stella.

"No!" Stella shrieked.

"Digital Lock Down!"

"Huh?" Stella asked as she opened her eyes and saw herself trapped in a net like sphere as the beam passed over her.

"What the..how she do that?" Icy yelled, "Darcy how could you miss her?"

"Looking for me witches?" a pink haired woman with overalls said fiercely as she twirled her wrench in her hand. "If you couldn't search for me, I'd say you're IQ is the same number as the probability that you girls have a heart."

"Techna! Is that really you?" Stella shouted down towards Techna.

"I just thought I'd give you some technical support Stell." Techna said as the sphere wore out.

"Hey Tech. We need a hand!" Bloom shouted. "Can you help?"

"No problem!" Techna replied and transformed. "Eat this witches!"

"Is that all you girls got? Pu leez!" Icy screamed wickedly as she batted the flying computer chip away with the dragon head. "Let's show them what the Doomsday dragon's really for!"

"_**NOW Doomsday dragon!**_

_**Release your energy! **_

_**Erase the present**_

_**Erase the past!**_

_**Make time **_

_**Go super fast!**_

_**Now doomsday dragon! **_

_**On our command!**_

_**Destroy everything**_

_**The entire land!"**_

****"Oh no.." Bloom squeaked as the whole sky turned black.

**to be continued...**


	14. Conquest Battle

**Time Peace continues..**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**CONQUEST BATTLE**

"No, The city!" Bloom cried as she watched the buildings quickly crack and crumble before their eyes, watching people in the streets suddenly becoming very feeble and ageing. The fairies all enveloped themselves in their strongest force fields to batter off the progressing through time.

"We have to get rid of their control over time..or we are all lost." Older Bloom remarked sorrowfully.

"I can't take it anymore!" Musa cried as she tried to keep her disco shield up, but her powers weren't as mature as they were before. Stella quickly flew to her side and raised her defences for both of them to be safe.

"Bloom we've got to do something!" Bloom shouted to Older Bloom. "Our friends shouldn't die this way, fighting a monster who is more powerful than them."

"Flora..get up!" Techna shouted from her point as Flora fell from the sky her wings slowly fluttering to keep herself up. Techna held out her hand towards Flora. "Lift Up and Levitate Cancel Gravity Activate!"

"Look aren't you going to help your friends?" Icy snarled as Flora floated up in the air under Techna's control. "Or should we keep on showing you our tremendous power?"

"I'll show you power..." Bloom growled powering up another fireball again being stopped by Older Bloom."Bloom!"

"If we fight..there is no way to stop them. The Doomsday Dragon will fight till it achieves infinite darkness." Older Bloom informed, Bloom started to shed a tear.

"If we don't the whole realm of Magix will be destroyed..if that happens we won't have a future. The Great Dragon saved the Universe from his brother once. I bet we could do it again! You better believe it!" Bloom retorted, Older Bloom sighed.

"Our place in the prophecy needs to be filled. Now we both must use the Great Dragon's full potential and lock the darkness away as it did many years ago.." Older Bloom announced holding Bloom's hand as the Dragon began to glow brighter and brighter. "Now Great Dragon! Release your power!"

"No..." Icy shouted covering her eyes as the blinding light filled the sky. When she opened them the two Blooms were flying in the sky, Older Bloom now in a golden fairy outfit with a big red orange dragon emblazoned on her back and flames on her skirt, while Bloom's outfit also now had flames emblazoned on her skirt. "Lousy brats!"

"Why don't we just finish them off right now!" Stormy shot as she aimed her head towards the two Blooms and shot a jolt of electricity at them. Older Bloom began to glow as she winked her eye at the attack making it disappear in a explosion of light. "What the.."

"Nitwit! Now They're using their dragon's power too!" Darcy roared angrily swatting her dragon's head towards Stormy's and butted heads.

"Will you both act your age! We have plans to destroy the universe..and we're not going to get sidetracked anymore!" Icy growled and shot a ice beam towards Bloom. Bloom quickly jumped out of the way and fired a blast of fire towards the witch's dragon.

The Doomsday dragon whipped it's tail and the blast erased from time. Older Bloom motioned towards the sky and with an advanced magic spell she converted her entire body into a beam of light which swooped around, grabbed Bloom and headed straight for the witches. Bloom had her eyes closed for the time her counterpart was light, when she opened them the Great Dragon appeared again in the sky carrying her and Older Bloom just above the Doomsday dragon.

"What happened?" Bloom asked, but Older Bloom did not reply.

"Let's get on with it Icy! We can't just let them think they could knock us around like that." Darcy muttered.

"You're going down in flames Icy!" Older Bloom shouted.

"Shut your suck hole fairy. I'm not finished with you!" Icy retorted as she urged the Doomsday dragon at full speed towards the Dragon of Light. "Hold on tight ladies!"

"Thanks for mentioning it sooner." Darcy managed to say the wind pounding her face as she squeezed her dragon head for dear life.

"You're not going to.." Bloom blurted before giving a scream as the Doomsday Dragon whooshed right towards them and opened it's mouths. Older Bloom batted her wings as she forced the dragon upward and swiftly back down scaring Stormy and Darcy who quickly lost control of their dragon heads. "That was unnecessary."

"Sorry, but how else could I shake em off?" Older Bloom said apologetically.

"Damn it! I guess to get what you want you have to get it yourself." Icy grumbled as her sisters wore shocked expressions from being spooked. She glared menacingly and with a great battle cry she started towards the Great Dragon again, not caring to warn her siblings again and felt the newfound powers inside of her to make the dragon disappear from view.

"I can't see them.." Older Bloom said looking around.

"Are they gone?" Bloom asked.

"I guess that scared them off." Older Bloom answered and turned towards the girls below them. "We've won girls! You can stop worrying now..they're gone!"

But as she heard the sighs of relief and the cries of happiness, Older Bloom also heard another voice from behind her.

"Oh I don't think so!"

"Bloom Look out!" Bloom warned as she saw Older Bloom turn around for Icy to knock her out with her dragon's head. Older Bloom swayed for a moment then plummeted the long distance to the ground unconscious. Bloom could only see her friends circling the body for a moment then looked up into Icy's cold eyes.

"You're adult self was no match for us..I guess your chances of winning would be a thousand under zero." Icy declared.

"We'll see about that Icy!" Bloom said.

"Oh yeah? Well see this.." Icy shouted as her dragon faced Bloom and attacked her with his cold icy breath. Bloom closed her eyes as she hoped to feel the chilled breath sting her like a hundred piercing needles, but instead she didn't feel a thing. She opened her eyes and saw a great greenish bubble floating between her and Icy!

**to be continued...**


	15. Present Past & Future

**Time Peace continues...**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**PRESENT, PAST & FUTURE**

"What is that gastronomical thing?" Techna asked as she watched with Riven, Diaspro, Stella and the other girls on the ground in awe of the big green object.

"UFO?" Musa shrugged.

"I don't think aliens are involved Musa." Riven replied cradling her in his arms as they sat on the sidewalk.

"Oh well, at least it's a good thing we're not going to be abducted." Musa snorted.

"You can say that again." Diaspro replied. "Unless...could they do a good french manicure?"

"Only the ones from France my dear." Stella remarked.

"Oh my god! Are there aliens in France?" Diaspro gasped.

"I'm not saying anything." Stella giggled.

"What is this garbage? What's going on!" shouted Icy as she saw the green sphere materialize in front of her instead of Bloom's face with tears of defeat.

"_Develo..INVINCO!_" two voices cried from inside the bubble as it gave off a hazy green mist that covered the entire sky and hit the two dragons.

The Doomsday Dragon felt stabbing pains throughout it's whole body and started snarling, rebelling from the witches control. Icy felt the heads shake and tried to buck the Trix Sisters off of him, watching the dragon knock Stormy and Darcy successfully off his back. Icy strangled her dragon head as hard as she could to stay on.

Bloom however protected herself with a shield fire and as the fog lifted she thought she heard Ms Faragonda's voice.

"Do it Bloom."

_Do what?_ Bloom thought, but as she wondered what Ms Faragonda was talking about she heard the other voice.

"_**Infinity chains**_

_**Magic surround,**_

_**Great Dragon of time**_

_**Forever be bound."**_

A dragon cry was heard as heavy chains ensnared the Dragon of Time in the infinity sign of an sideways number eight and exploded into purple fireworks as it vanished. Bloom heard a piercing scream as Icy fell to the ground. The sky turned blue again as she veered towards land, and found everyone coming to their senses.

"Nice work there Bloom." Stella congratulated as Bloom felt the surface again. "How did you make that green ball pop out and make that dragon disappear? That was so cool!"

"I didn't do anything." Bloom replied. "Honest."

"Then how could that weird bubble thing come out of nowhere? That is no conceivable explanation to it." Techna implied, but Bloom turned away as she saw Flora kneeling next to Older Bloom's body.

"Is everything okay?" Bloom asked quietly.

"I don't know." Flora replied as she felt Older Bloom's face. "She's been out of it for a while."

"Bloom.." Older Bloom's voice trembled.

"Oh goody, she's alive." Flora said happily.

"Barely..."Older Bloom replied, and motioned Bloom forward. "I tried my best..but..but it seems you did a better job on your own.."

"I.." Bloom started tears forming in her eyes as she touched her adult self's hand.

"Magix is still here." Older Bloom said weakly. "Not in good shape but..gasp..gasp safe."

"The question is.." she continued. "How..did..you do it?"

"She didn't." said another voice which Bloom recognised from the bubble and turned around to see a thirty year old version of herself in a blue suit next to Faragonda. "I did."

"Whoa! Don't tell me..another one of you?" Stella said confused pointing at Bloom and at the Oldest Bloom.

"I can explain everything to you." The wise voice of Ms Faragonda remarked. "But first..how did a time corridor end up at your house Bloom?"

"Her..her or Me?" Bloom replied also pointing at the Blooms.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ms Faragonda replied.

"I conjured it...for a good reason though." Older Bloom answered.

"The teenaged witches actually came through time themselves and released the witches in 2013 out of prison to take the Dragon Fire again." Flora commented hesitantly.

"Didn't you realize that if you did that the whole flow of time would be in disorder! If the younger Bloom from 2005 perished in this world, you wouldn't be erased too!" Faragonda said.

"But they're not. So I guess everything's cool." Stella remarked.

"Not quite." The Oldest Bloom said. "The things you saw today did not happen."

"What? How could that be?" Techna asked confusedly.

"It did not happen." Faragonda repeated. "Although you did save Magix again and you should be honoured of what you girls did, this did not happen."

"Okay a little more detail for us." Stella commented.

"We shall reverse time so this event would never happen." Oldest Bloom referred and turned to Faragonda. "Faragonda, I am gratefulfor you coming to the future when I had those premonitions of the past and coming to rescue them before it was too late."

"Anytime my dear." Faragonda replied.

"So..everything that happened will be reversed?" Riven asked confusedly. "You mean I won't see Musa again?"

"You will go on with the things that do not really relate to the Great Dragons or Bloom's passage through time. Other than that everything will be normal again." Older Bloom replied.

"You'll be okay." Riven said to Musa with a little smile as Musa cocked her head to one side and stared at him.

"Whatever daddio!" Musa said smugly.

"You people are warped!" Diaspro shouted as her driver popped out of nowhere. "We're leaving Gyves!"

"Bye..Nice to see you leave!" Stella playfully poked as Diaspro and her driver popped out of sight. "Don't come back anytime now!"

"So..if you're me from the future future. How did you..I mean me..how did I escape?" Bloom asked.

"Hmm..I don't really remember. I just got super mad." Oldest Bloom replied plainly.

"I think I get it." Bloom replied still unsure what she was talking about.

"I think we need to send you back to your home now Bloom." Ms Faragonda stated.

"Wait I just want to ask one more question!" Bloom shouted and turned to her oldest being. "Can I?"

"Shoot." Oldest Bloom replied.

"Do I get married to Skye?" Bloom asked quickly, her oldest self blushed hot pink and smiled.

"Now's not the time for that miss curiosity..but you'll see." Oldest Bloom remarked as she fidgeted with a small ring on her finger. Bloom nodded as Older Bloom looked towards the woman's finger as well and laughed.

"Off we go then." Ms Faragonda said as she patted Bloom on the back. "See you back at Alfea in September."

"**_The present was a gift_**

_**The past was a blast**_

**_Now let's rewind it_**

_**And go super fast!"**_

As Ms Faragonda said the spell Bloom felt herself go in reverse. She found herself going through time as well as places she had been before in seconds.The radio station, the castle, and Magix swept by as she felt herself stepping back into the time corridor and then back into the attic where she started from.

_**The Attic, 2005**_

_I wonder what life would be like in the future?_ Bloom thought as she teleported a few boxes downstairs.She stopped for a second. _What the..? I have a feeling I did this before._

"I guess I'd be doing something useful, maybe I'd go back to Sparx and save it from eternal winter..or stay in Gardenia and be mom's assistant..man I can't really see past what I'm doing now, huh Keko." she muttered to her blue and white bunny who was searching through a small box and ended up wearing a doll hat. _Whoa that was freaky_

"Bloom! Bloom!"

"Huh? Didn't that happen before?" Bloom asked Keko but he just shrugged. Bloom started towards the closet. "Hello! Is anybody there?"

She opened it and out fell out a ton of shoe boxes. Bloom was beaten down by an avalanche of high heels, sneakers and boots as she tried to get away.

"Bloom..are you alright honey?"

"Huh?" Bloom replied taking off a shoe box lid that shielded her eyes to see her mother and father hovering over her head.

"I told your father to come up and help with the heavy stuff." Vanessa replied pointing to Mike.

"I thought you might be tired after a little while with the magic and well..I'm good at lifting stuff." Mike remarked.

"Even though you're back always seem to get tense when I ask you to lift something." Vanessa teased playfully and Bloom laughed.

"Alright, Alright." Mike replied. "Enough with the jokes."

"Hey, Mom. Dad. When we finish this up can I call for a pizza or something?" Bloom asked.

"There's a pizza in the oven. Maybe if we all work together for a little while it'll be ready to eat." Vanessa reminded.

"I guess so." Bloom said.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"I've been thinking about the future and stuff." Bloom recalled. "At first I didn't know what I was going to do..but something popped up."

"So?" her father asked. "What was it?"

"That whatever the future holds..I'll be ready." Bloom said.

"Good for you Bloom." Mike replied. "Now why don't we start on those boxes over there shall we?"

"Alright." Bloom said as her father stated carrying the big boxes on his shoulders. As she watched her dad do this she secretly pointed to the boxes and made them levitate a few inches off his shoulders.

"Hey these are easy to carry. Look at this 'Nessa I got the old strength back!" Mike cried happily as his wife gave a little laugh as they all went downstairs.

"Maybe all this was a dream." Bloom said to herself as she looked back towards the closet again and went downstairs leaving the confused Keko to fend for himself. He hopped inside the closet hoping to take a nap in one of the old moccassins..but foundsomethinghe didn'texpect..a small glowing hole.

THE END

* * *

**the end might have not turned out too good but it's all I could think of with a writer's block. Hope you like the story Time Peace and thank you all for reviewing..I'm thinking of doing a story about Keko but I'm not sure yet. Oh well thanks for reading it all.**

Pheofox22


End file.
